Masquerade
by Halane
Summary: Cap 1: Miles llega a su casa tras el juicio de su vida debatiéndose en sus dudas.SPOILERS PW2. Cap 2: Godot la recuerda, incluso en la oscuridad. SPOILERS PW3
1. Miles

OBJECTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No hay fics de phoenix wright en español! ToT Me parece mal, así que nada, aunque seguro que no lo lee nadie lo he hecho /// y sí, va para Miles Edgeworth, el chico del cuello de volantes, porque es mi favorito y ya está XD (es que el mundo lo odia, con lo majo que es XDDDDD)

Pues eso, espero que os guste Es que Edgeworth es... un chico complicado de escribir, pero me gustó hacerlo, fue estimulante y un bonito y agradable desafío (algún día escribiré la palabra gayumbos cerca de su nombre, en este fic no me sentí capaz... pero que sepáis que se los pone, no va sin ellos XDDDDDD)

_Este fic está situado tras el final de Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney, pero si no jugasteis al Justice for All absteneros, tiene spoilers por todas partes XDDDD_**  
**

* * *

**Miles Edgeworth metió la llave en la cerradura de su piso con una mano menos firme que de costumbre, aunque ningún observador casual hubiera notado el hecho.**

**La puerta se abrió muy fácilmente, mostrando un perfecto funcionamiento muy justificado en ese carísimo y lujoso edificio.**

**Sin aflojar ni un ápice su habitual traje magenta, Miles dejó las llaves de casa, las del coche y el maletín en la mesa que había a la derecha de la entrada, destinada para ese fin, y se adentró en el salón.**

**Un maullido majestuoso, serio e imponente lo recibió, al tiempo que un enorme persa color ceniza saltaba desde una opulenta cama de mascotas que más de un habitante de la ciudad habría agradecido. Se acercó a su dueño y se enredó con parsimonia entre sus tobillos a modo de saludo, para volver después a su lugar, observando la actividad de la concurrida calle que se divisaba desde el enorme ventanal.**

**Encajaba perfectamente con el impersonal salón de paredes granates y parqué oscuro, con muebles de roble, donde la enorme pantalla de plasma destacaba como una luz en la oscuridad.**

**Edgeworth se dirigió directamente a la cocina sin prestar ni la más mínima atención al gato. Hoy no tenía ganas de acariciarlo ni atenderlo. Tampoco es que el animal fuera a darle mucha importancia: le había demostrado en más de una ocasión que sabía arreglárselas solo siempre que tuviera agua y comida.**

**Puso a hervir el agua en una tetera eléctrica. La cocina era muy sofisticada, aunque tenía un aspecto clásico con sus muebles de madera y todo lo electrónico escondido a la vista. Como las demás habitaciones, era enorme y bastante oscura. Abriendo un armario bastante alto que había en un rincón, el agotado fiscal recorrió con su mano las estanterías en busca de lo único que le apetecía en ese momento: un té de rosas. No tardó en dar con él a pesar de la tremenda cantidad de sabores de té que tenía: su habitual orden facilitaba todo. Puso su atención en otro mueble, esta vez lleno de botellas. Dónde estaría… Las ojeó rápidamente y dio con ella de un vistazo: una botella de licor no muy grande, pero que cualquier experto hubiera reconocido al instante, una botella que había valido una pequeña fortuna. Cogió una taza pequeña, blanca con adornos dorados y dejó que la cantidad exacta de bebida se deslizara hacia el fondo, creando una base de tentador olor. Preparó sobre el licor su té de rosas y, echándole una cucharada de azúcar, lo revolvió despacio, disfrutando del aroma penetrante e inconfundible de su cena favorita. **

**Abandonó la cocina y dejó la taza en la mesa que había frente al sofá, sabiendo que el enorme gato no la tocaría, y entró en su cuarto, donde se desvistió, dejando toda la ropa cuidadosamente doblada.**

**Ya en el baño, el humeante vapor de la ducha que acababa de abrir se le antojó lo mejor que le había pasado esa semana. Nunca se había sentido tan mal tras un juicio, de hecho nunca se había sentido tan mal desde la muerte de su padre.**

**Dejó que el agua, muy caliente, resbalara por su cuerpo, olvidándose por una vez de hacerlo todo metódicamente. Se permitió a sí mismo desconectar durante un momento, concentrándose sólo en la caricia de la ducha. Intentó dejar la mente en blanco, pero tenía demasiados pensamientos dando vueltas por su mente. **

**Tres minutos. Fue todo el tiempo que necesitó para acabar de ducharse y salir entre las nubes de vapor. Ahora se le estaban haciendo tan opresivas como antes relajantes. **

**Se secó y se envolvió en un exuberante batín magenta y se desenredó el pelo. Guardó el peine, colgó la toalla, secó el suelo. A pesar de lo preocupado que estaba esa noche, nada le quedó por hacer.**

**Su mano asió casi mecánicamente la taza en cuanto se acercó a la mesa de madera y cristal donde la había dejado. Se hundió en el mullido sofá y allí se quedó, en silencio, con la mirada perdida en la estantería llena de libros que tenía enfrente, sólo interrumpida por la enorme televisión apagada. Cada tanto, sus labios daban un pequeño trago a la bebida que tanto le gustaba, si bien sabía que hoy no conseguiría relajarse de esa manera.**

**No tardó en notar que nada quedaba ya en el fondo de la taza. La dejó en la mesita una vez más, preguntándose mentalmente porqué la porcelana hacía tanto ruido al apoyarse en el cristal, y se masajeó las sienes, recostado en una posición mucho menos elegante que de costumbre. Ahora que había tomado una decisión se sentía un poco mejor, pero estaba en un punto en el que un poco mejor era simplemente no desear suicidarse.**

**El gato lo miró largamente con sus ojos azul zafiro, y saltó caminando con paso remolón hacia él. Se encaramó perezoso en sus piernas y dio un lametón desganado en el brazo de Miles, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta.**

**Su mirada brillaba más que de costumbre cuando se levantó y, abriendo el ventanal, se apoyó en la barandilla para contemplar las luces de la ciudad.**

**Ya tenía decidido que se marcharía. Incluso había decidido cómo, cuándo y para qué. Pero no sabía adónde.**

**Se pasó la mano por los ojos intentando secar las lágrimas que aun no habían salido de ellos y que, probablemente, nunca llegarían a salir. Si había llegado hasta ahí, no iba a rendirse al descontrol ahora. ****Su mano colgó inerte sobre la barandilla y perdió su mirada entre las luces y edificios que, con su alegre actividad, ocultaban las tragedias del día a día. Se encontró preguntándose así mismo si todo este tiempo había merecido la pena… Si todo lo que sabía, lo que pensaba, estaba bien o si todo había sido una mentira, una mascarada dirigida por ese hombre. **

**Elevó la cabeza al cielo de un negro impenetrable como su estado de ánimo y cerró los ojos. Algo dentro de él pugnaba por salir, pero no daba con el camino para hacerlo.**

**- Estás perdido otra vez, Miles…- susurró- Y no sé cómo te vas a encontrar…**

**Se planteó muchas opciones. Primero pensó en ir a Alemania. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Franziska. **

**Una minúscula sonrisa amenazó a sus labios, pero se rindió ante los demás sentimientos que lo rondaban.**

**La última vez que había visto a Franziska en persona, unos dos años antes, esta era ya una fiscal con experiencia. El mayor prodigio mundial en la profesión. Una jovencita segura de sí misma, arrogante y caprichosa. Muy contenta con su nuevo juguete, un látigo que su padre le había regalado y que llevaba a todas partes. Franziska, tan segura y apabullante, y el recuerdo de su padre planeando sobre ella. No, definitivamente eso era lo último que necesitaba, sin importar lo mucho que le intrigara el saber cómo era ahora.**

**París. Era una ciudad agradable, con sus luces y sus obras de arte. El alegre París. No, tampoco era eso lo que necesitaba.**

**Una repentina corriente de aire frío lo atrapó, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese toda su espalda a pesar de la abrigada bata que llevaba. La encontró curiosamente agradable. Le gustó saber que era capaz de sentir algo que podía diferenciar de otra cosa, aunque fuera sólo frío.**

**Frío… Tranquilidad para pensar… Sólo conocía un lugar donde estas dos cosas estaban unidas a la civilización.**

**Tenía un piso en Londres, un piso pequeño, bastante menos lujoso que este donde vivía, pero no por eso peor. Y la lluvia y el mal tiempo le acompañarían. Sí, era una buena idea. Iría a Londres. Allí podría encontrar la respuesta que tanto ansiaba.**

**Se pasó una mano por el pelo, acomodándolo, y decidió que sería mejor entrar. No había nada más que ver allí, nada más que pensar.**

**El gato maulló y él lo acarició sin darse cuenta, dejando que su mano se deslizara sobre el suave pelaje. Siguió andando hasta que se encontró en su cuarto, donde se quitó la bata y se metió en la enorme cama de sábanas de satén.**

**En cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. A pesar de los miles de recuerdos, problemas y sentimientos que daban vueltas en su interior, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cerraran irremediablemente.**

**Por un segundo, entre dormido y despierto, su rostro se tornó asustado como el de un niño atrapado en un oscuro ascensor.**

* * *

Bien¿qué tal el primer intento? XDDD 

Objections, latigazos y demás en las reviews (si hay, que como soy la primera... no sé yo si esto será leido alguna vez . ), pero con suavidad, please ToT

Kss!


	2. Godot

_Hi!! _

_Bueno, pues nada, me vueeeeelvo a animar con el género minoritario por excelencia, PW en español... Y esta vez con PW3, Godot... Intento cutre, vale, lo admito, pero fue lo que salió y qué se le va a hacer xDDDD Creo que se deja leer a pesar de todo jajajaja Eso sí... Surrealista como el mismo Godot XD_

_¡¡Gracias a los que se atrevieron a leer el capi de Miles!! Este no está ni la mitad de bien para mi gusto, pero bueno, ya me contaréis... Y a ver cuándo me atrevo con Klavier jejejejejejeje Que el fiscalillo me ha gustado xDDD_

_Por cierto, Godot viene de _Esperando a Godot_, por si alguien no lo sabe jejeje Buscadlo, es interesante!_

_Kss!!_

* * *

El olor a azufre era desagradable. Esto es diferente. Quizás ya no esté en el infierno. No puedo abrir los ojos ni moverme, pero percibo ese inconfundible aroma, lo huelo como si estuviera pegado a la nariz que todavía no siento. Un café barato.

Tengo que abrir los ojos.

Tengo que hacerlo.

Salir del infierno.

Los abro. No sirve para nada. La oscuridad se ve reemplazada por formas confusas que no diferencio, colores sin color que no reconozco. Vaya, sí que ha cambiado todo desde que me fui…

El aroma empieza a difuminarse. Sé lo que significa. Se lo están bebiendo. Ese café. Es un mal café. Pero es mejor que nada. La necesidad me devuelve el control de mi boca.

- Ese café… ¡ni siquiera merece ese nombre!- mi propia voz me resuena en la cabeza, ronca y apagada.

El joven muchacho que sujeta la taza me mira sorprendido, ahoga una exclamación y sale corriendo, dejando a su compañera de cerámica en la mesilla junto a mi cama. Si pudiera extender el brazo, me lo bebería. Ese detestable café barato… Qué bajo se puede caer.

Dos minutos bastan para que empiece a adivinar cosas. Estoy en un hospital. He muerto. He visitado el infierno para saludar a todos aquellos iguales a mí. He vuelto. Pero mis ojos vieron cosas demasiado horribles como para volver conmigo, así que se quedaron lejos. El joven médico vuelve a entrar para examinarme, y mientras mueve mi cuerpo haciendo que comience a sentirlo, voy a lo único que me importa.

- Páseme ese café.

- … y daños en el sistema nervioso, tiene los ojos prácticamente inútiles. Su pelo ha encanecido prematuramente. No obstante, podrá llevar una vida completamente normal, aunque tendrá que pasarse por aquí a menudo. Lo de su vista… Intentaremos arreglarlo.

Asiento con la cabeza y el médico sale.

¿Por qué no está aquí?

Es la única pregunta que da vueltas en mi cabeza ahora que, tras el trago de café, mi cuerpo calla. Mía. Mía Fey. La mujer a la que amo. ¿Por qué no estaba junto a mi cama, esperando a que despertase? Sé que no se ha ido con nadie, porque no es de esas. Precisamente fue su pureza lo que me atrajo, porque yo nunca fui un hombre puro: siempre cínico, siempre incapaz de confiar, siempre listo para menospreciar a la gente. Ese soy yo.

¿Dónde estás, gatita?

Muerta. Fría. Enterrada.

Mía.

El café que estoy tomando ahora es una de mis propias mezclas. La más amarga y oscura que jamás he probado. La más caliente. Escuece.

Muerta, mientras yo dormía.

Fría, mientras yo me quemaba con las llamas del Infierno.

Enterrada, mientras yo escalaba por las paredes para volver a ella.

Un último trago y la taza queda vacía. Calor, oscuridad y amargura dentro de mí. Nunca me sentí tan cerca del café: tan negro, tan amargo. Debería volver al Infierno.

O quizás acabo de entrar en él.

No tengo futuro. Como aquellos dos desgraciados que esperaban a un inexistente ser... Godot.

Godot.

Ese será mi nombre desde ahora.

Godot. El que nadie conoce, el que nadie ve. Oscuro y misterioso.

Seré Godot: venido desde el infierno de la muerte al infierno de la vida.


End file.
